


White Shield Groupchat

by Aukai_771



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aukai_771/pseuds/Aukai_771
Summary: Groupchat fic because self control was cancelled
Kudos: 2





	White Shield Groupchat

**White Shield**

**5:16 PM**

_Zoe added Avery, Oliver, Tia +5 others to the group chat_

**Zoe** : hey guys! I figured it would be easier to have a group chat so we can communicate easier!

 **Kyla** : LIT

 **Heidi** : Ah

 **Avery** : Oh hell yeah

 **Zoe** : especially since we were talking about having that hangout night and everything

 **Taylor** : which night was that gonna be again?

 **Zoe** : uhhh I guess it depends

 **Kyla** : thot we said sat?

 **Taylor** : Kyla PLEASE speak english

 **Tia** : I'm trying to do paperwork why are you all blowing up my phone

 **Kyla** : why are you doing paperwork it's literally like 5pm on a monday

 **Tia** : Why aren't _you_ doing paperwork, you're on shift right now

 **Avery** : Ooo we love to see the drama

 **Kyla** : okay point taken but lighten up a bit ti honestly

 **Taylor** : ANYWAY where's Oliver, Travis and Phoebe?

 **Avery** : Ollie is taking a nap right now, and Pheebs is probably ignoring us. Oh and I think Trav is doing an autopsy right now

 **Taylor** : alright, either way what night works best for all of us?

 **Kyla** : WAIT YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR SCREEN NAME??

 **Taylor** : oh god here we go

_Kyla changed their name to Meme Supreme_

**Taylor** : Kyla I swear to god

 **Meme Supreme** : can't hear you over my gucci slides bro speak up

 **Zoe** : jshsihdjsb???????

 **Taylor** : please I just want to organize this

 **Avery** : Everybody good for Saturday say I

 **Zoe** : I

 **Taylor** : I

 **Meme Supreme** : J

 **Heidi** : I

 **Taylor** : Kyla I'm going to strangle you

 **Meme Supreme** : good luck reaching my neck little man

 **Zoe** : please don't hurt each other!! :(

 **Taylor** : your reputation as sunk low enough for me to reach

 **Avery** : WHOAAAA

 **Zoe** : JEHSJSHSHHE??

 **Meme Supreme** : TAY I'M DYING THAT'S HILARIOUS

 **Tia** : I

 **Avery** : Wait Tia you wanna come????

 **Tia** : Why wouldn't I?

 **Meme Supreme** : oh damb that be cool beans

 **Taylor** : Kyla please… english…

 **Meme Supreme** : No ❤

**Tia and Avery**

**11:48 PM**

**Avery** : Hey, are you sure you want to come Saturday? I know you can be iffy about stuff like this

 **Tia** : Yes, it's fine.

 **Avery** : You're a bad liar even through text, T.

 **Avery** : I don't mind telling them to piss off about the campfire you know. I know it makes you uncomfortable, I don't mind sitting inside with you either

 **Tia** : Avery it's alright. I'll figure something out.

 **Avery** : Alright alright, but my offer still stands if you need. Just watching out for you, man

 **Tia** : I know. Thank you.


End file.
